


My dump of Fanarts (Doodles)

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: The title says it.





	1. Height difference

**Author's Note:**

> So i just recently created a tumblr account with the same username, and I have been sharing a couple of my scogan drawings there, and I've decided, 'why not also share it here?'.
> 
> So anyway, lo and behold my shity drawing skills! Just kiddin', drawing has always been one of my hobbies before I started writing stories. I just became busy with stuff lately ang kinda lost my touch on it, so I'm trying on bringing it back with a couple of fanarts.

I literally drew this in a whim, i was just doodling, then BAM! I got carried away. So have grumpy wolverine having a height crisis.


	2. My pet Logan

For some reason wolverine's height has been a humour for me, so I kinda exaggerated it a bit. It's kinda cute though, it looks like Scott has a cute but wild pet.


	3. Growth Spurt

  


I really like the idea of a teenage Scott with a century old Logan. I know it's sounds like pedophilia but Logan's technically older than everyone in the x-men sooo I guess that's that.

I still think than even if scott's a teenager Logan would still be smaller (though it's kinda hot if Logan's the tall bulky and dominant one in their relationship, I mean, the sex would be awesome).


	4. No Smoking, Logan

I JUST FIND THIS SITUATION REALLY CUTE! I mean, seriously! Scott telling Logan not to smoke but still holding his hand as if it was the most normal thing to do. 

AFSGHJKDJ! My fujoshi ass is kicking up a notch again, i should be studying for exams and continuing my stories but I'm doodling on my phone instead.

Damn it , where's control when you need it?


	5. Love Bite

I'm starting to think that something's wrong with me, one moment I'm drawing wholesome cutesy stuff, then the next thing i knew I'm drawing this...

It's the middle of my exam week and I'm currently wasting my precious hours one sketching smut

I need more smut scogan stories in my life!


	6. Surprise

I found myself immediately doodling once I finished my exams, so here ya go!

I like movie Logan since Hugh Jackman is taller than James Marsden, and i kinda lowkey like the height difference. (Don't get me wrong, i really like comic logan because it's cute even though he's a smol killing machine, there are just days that I like the taller version and sometimes the original one (though I like both with the same amount)).

Anyway, exams are over, I might go back to writing stories and have lesser time on drawing.

Btw comments and kudos are much appreciated. Really appreciated.

And i don't bite, if you want to request an art, then feel free to ask (depending on the pairing).


	7. Wall Sex

This was kinda rushed, notice how Logan's face seem to be angled weirdly towards scott's? I sorta didn't had the time to fix that since I became frantic for a mother's day present (it was a poorly executed portrait drawing of my mother), and I just noticed the mistake when I already posted the image on tumblr... soooo..... yeah...

Anyway, the scheme color is red because i wanted to make them feel like Jean is watching over them while they're having sex, it's kinda kinky, and very hot.

Sue me, I'm weird that way.

Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I mean really appreciated XD.


	8. No peeking

I think i've drawn Logan's head a bit too big, but I'm too lazy to fix it:/

Anyway, since I just finished posting a chapter, why not chip in a quick Scogan fanart? Aren't they so cute?

What do you guys prefer? Cute or hot? 

Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


	9. Pride Month

Happy pride month! 

This was supposed to be a quick sketch just for the sake of celebrating the event, but I sorta got distracted while coloring the flag, I ended up coloring everything.

I should probably continue writing, I'm always letting myself get distracted on little things.

If anybody's asking, yes, they're nakeeeeeeed. I'll probaby draw something erotic soon, though no idea when.


	10. Post Coitus

Ok, so I have been become busy lately because of the real world ruining my schedule every now and then. Here I am stuck with a sketch that was drawn a long time ago that i forgot to post here oand also continue and finish it.

Anyway, have this for the mean time instead. I always see Scott either falling asleep or reading a book after sex, and Logan smoking a cigar, classic.

My gosh I need to stop procrastinating, it's ruining my life (not that's not yet ruined).

Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


	11. Wolverine Tsum

PETITION TO MAKE AN X-MEN TSUM TSUM!!! 

I think I messed up the color on Logan, it looks oddly dirty, but eh.

Scott looks so young here, damn, just consider him as a teenage version then.

Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!!


	12. Leader in Bed

Tumblr won't let me post the whole image, so the lucky people you knows my AO3 account can only view this. 

I suck at coloring.


	13. Wip

I honestly have no idea if I should continue this or what. If one of my art became a WIP, it _stays_ a WIP. 

My life's a tragedy that way.

I was actually going on with the idea of Logan pinning Scott on the bed (somebody requested it, and i like it because the idea is so fucking hot), but then I realized I suck at anatomy so moments later I found myself drawing another wall sex.

I should put more muscle on Scott, he looks so effingly girlish.

Oh well, wish me luck to finish this.


	14. Bath Time!

I MADE A SCOGAN WALLPAPER! SQUEEEE!

I actually have two versions of this. One with a tub and one without (which is available on my tumblr, feel free to stop by). My twin sister told me that it's good without but some of my friends told me that's it's better with it.

I ended up with both.

Anyways, behold! Scott giving Logan a bath because the guy can't give enough two shits to do a decent one!

We all know that Scott is an OC bitch so having him as a boyfriend could either be endearing or annoying, so tah-dah!

P.S. the rubber duck on Scott's head was kinda last minute. I just had this weird feeling that he won't take a bath without it.


	15. I Can't Breathe

I'm a sucker for hanahaki disease! 

Damn it I know the trope comes in with a lot angst, but the imagery of your OTP pucking flowers is just, ARGGGGH SO BEAUTIFUL! I know it sounds messed up but i have this weird addiction in reading my babies experience a heartbreak so painful you can feel your chest tighten!

Too bad I haven't seen any Scogan stories with this kind of trope.

.

.

.

.

.

SO I'LL BE THE FUCKIN' FIRST TO WRITE ONE!

Though I have no effing idea when will I start since I still have three long on-going stories....


	16. Dog Tags

I have no idea if this is okay, but this drawing was a request from tumblr and I may have over done myself since I kinda like the idea of it. And I just really wanted to share this here.

It's been a so effing long since the last time I've drawn in this style, I forgot how much time consuming it is. 

Anyway, hope ya'll like it!!


	17. Munch Munch

Since i just recently finished updating a chapter on all of my on-going stories this august, I've decided to make a simple comic strip.... it's supposed to be simple... but my twin told me to colour it. It's supposed to be a sketch.... but my twin sister made me do the lineart....

SO HAVE THIS CUTE COMIC STRIP ALONG WITH A FEW OF MY BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS!


	18. Sinful

Nothing's more hotter than Scott and Logan having sex inside a...

 

 

Wait for it.....

 

 

 

A confession booth.

Forgive me father for I have sinned, but i might do it again.


	19. Scott Summers

Not a Scoga but, I just wanted to draw Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, since I had a free period in school.

I'd like to think that I at least improved in drawing males.


	20. Happy Halloween

I am sooooooo busy and i have no idea how i even managed to draw a scogan halloween theme. My brain is currently in a state of unbelievable stress with what's everything going around here, but then i find doodling as my kind of stress reliever.

I'm supposed to update a story but a flu suddenly hit me and wrecked my planned out schedule. Anyone who's reading my stories, I'm apologising for my sudden inability to update.

Anyway, have a very grumpy wolverine after Scott persuaded him to dress up for the season. Logan is not pleased.


	21. Holidays

Look at Logan finally receiving his kiss, awwwww

....

....

....

Well the colouring's an absolute shit, I ain't denying that. This is what happens when i rush things, I lose my sense of color harmony (if that's a thing).

Anywaaaaay, I'll be back on updating stories later this january or by next month. And that's all I have to say.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	22. Kissing

BEFORE ANYONE SAY ANYTHING!

Yes, i did another drawing while in the middle of writing a story, but in my defence, i'm more than halfway done in the chapter when my brain said "Your life's too wholesome lately, draw something hot, NOW." 

So lo and behold.


	23. Valentine's Day

Happy valentine's ya'll!!!! I realized that this can happen vice versa, probably even better since Logan's more animalistic and small... yeah well I was already rendering the art when I realized it so imma just do that next year, if I remember it.

Anywaaaay, school's taking a huge toll on me since exam's almost up and I'm part of the school's fashion show this coming march. my role is to make a dress out of scraps and it had apparently taken most of my time even when the event is still a month away (school's already taking 10 hours of my time each day, this event is now stealing my life force ya'll) So be prepared that my updating will be lowkey hiatus on every story... i know... it sucks balls. It sucks balls very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request, I don't bite. (Though i could decline if I couldn't draw it or if I'm busy)


End file.
